1. Field
The following description relates to a method for manufacturing a non-volatile memory device forming a control gate and a logic gate in the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method for protecting elevated poly-silicon structures during etching processes is a technology forming a protective mask layer by protecting the corresponding poly-silicon structure. The corresponding protective mask layer may use a silicon dioxide, an amorphous carbon or a photo resist.
However, in such a prior art, a control gate is located on an upper portion of a floating gate so that the control gate is easily damaged in an etching process for generating a logic gate. Also, a cell area is protected by a single protective mask layer in a logic gate forming process not to effectively protect the control gate and the floating gate.